The Forbidden Fruit
by Christal-R
Summary: They knew that this wasn't meant to last. But unwilling break it off for the final time. Eve/?. Who's the mystery guy? Hint: The title to this story. ONESHOT


A/N: I just had to try it out. Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

**The Forbidden Fruit**

x-x-x-x

_It had been arranged by text message for her to be here so late in the night. They had always been careful to not be seen under the public eye. _

_As of now, Eve Torres didn't know whether she should knock or walk back to her room. But whichever choice she made, she would still have to face the harsh dose of reality. _

_It was the mere fact that they could never be together. It was their status that created such barrier to exist in their lives._

_She was simply a Smackdown diva. And for him on the other hand…he was married._

_Marriage was the bigger status between the two. The main reason why they couldn't be together. But yet she was standing behind his door and pondering if she had the strength to go through this._

_Eve let out a breath to gain her composure. "Okay. You can do this."_

_She raised her arm to knock on the wooden surface. Just then the door opened._

"_Hey…I thought you might not come."_

_Eve nodded. "Yeah, so did I."_

_She stepped inside in the room and he closed the door behind him. She turned to look back at him in the eyes. "Well…here we are again."_

_He stuck his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. It's kind of awkward huh? For us to be standing here in same room…knowing that there can't be any more nights like these?"_

"_Yeah well…" She began to laugh bitterly. "I don't need to be reminded of this. I already know."_

"_Do you?" He asked as he took a step closer._

"_I do." Then her lips quivered, her strength slowly faded. "This is too much for me. I don't know how I could handle it…."_

_His heart softened as he witnessed a broken woman before him. He never wanted things to turn out this way._

_He gathered her in his arms and held her close. "Shh. Don't cry. Don't cry."_

_Eve buried her head into his chest and let the tears flow from her eyes. _

x-x-x-x

The memory of last night still etched in her mind. She could never forget that night. The moments they shared seemed so endless and would always be filled with ecstasy. She would want nothing more than to go back there again. That was her guilty pleasure.

The two hour taping had finally ended and Eve was getting ready to go to a recently opened club that Maria wanted to go. She checked her hair and her appearance, making sure that she looked good before she could leave.

"Wow. You look like you're ready to rock out tonight."

Eve laughed and turned away from the mirror. "Of course I am."

Maria grinned. "Awesome! Oh I almost forgot. Matt will be joining us later."

"Oh." Eve nodded. "Alright then."

"Uh huh." Then Maria smirked.

"What?" Eve asked, knowing what could be in her best friend's mind.

"I think that tonight will be the night that you would never forget."

Eve didn't know exactly what to say but offered a smile to her. Just the thought of being with a new guy was the last thing she wanted. She had just broken off a relationship with one, though her best friend never knew this.

She picked up her bags and followed Maria out of the door. Just as they were getting indulged into conversation, they got interrupted in a matter of moments.

"Excuse me," the deep voice huffed from behind. "you're in my way."

The Latina froze instantly, her heart jolting in her chest. She knew that voice perfectly well to not recognize who the person was.

Maria turned around and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Well you could have asked more nicely."

"Nicely?" He scoffed. "Do you have any slightest idea of who you're talking to? I'm the World Heavyweight Champion. The flagship of Smackdown which means that I don't answer to _anyone_. Now get out of my way!"

And then he walked away. It was as though a cold breeze brushed past her for her body shivered as he passed her. Finally she looked up, only to see the dirty blonde hair.

Maria shook her head and scoffed. "That jerk. I can't wait until Jeff faces him on Judgment Day. I would love to see someone put him in his place."

Eve could only nod and watched him walk away. And before he vanished from her sight, he never looked back once.

x-x-x-x

"_Just so you know…that no matter what happens after tonight," he spoke, wiping a tear from her tear. "you will always have a special place in my heart."_

_Eve smiled weakly. "Even when you have to be the bad guy?"_

_He chuckled. "Well, someone has to."_

_She linked her fingers with his. "I wish things didn't have to turn out this way."_

"_I know." Adam sighed and kissed her hand. "I wish for that too."_

"_Well let's enjoy all the time we have together. Just you and me."_

_Adam nodded. "Just you and me," he repeated in a mellow tone and smiled. "I love you."_

_Her green eyes glazed with feeling as she said, "I love you too."_

_They kissed with all the passion they had, knowing that this would be the very last time that they could share a moment like this. She snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He swept her into his arms and brought her over to his bed. Eve smiled as she gazed into his eyes. There was no way that she couldn't look at any man the same way she looked at Adam. She knew this._

_Lying atop the bed, their lips reattached, devouring every bit of each that they could to satisfy their desires. _

_And their desires took another step further as Eve pulled off his T-shirt over his hand and tossed it to the floor. Their worries of morality had been put aside. Tonight was theirs._

x-x-x-x

"Okay, so we're all set," said Eve as she managed to get her suitcase in the trunk.

"Good. So now we have to wait for…"

"Hey hey ladies!" Maria's boyfriend voiced out as he approached them. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Actually we just got here," said Maria.

"Okay cool. I hope that's enough space for my stuff." Jeff peered inside the opened trunk for space.

"Of course there is, silly. Your bag is small enough so you can squeeze it in."

"Right," Jeff rolled his eyes playfully and laughed and shoved his suitcase inside. "Okay let's go!"

"Woohoo! Disco night here we come!" Maria exclaimed.

Eve smiled weakly. She wasn't feeling at all excited for tonight but she was willing to give it a try. But as she got into the back seat, her strength faded. She had to be strong. For herself. And for him, too.

Jeff started the engine and whilst he reversed out of the parking space, Eve was looking out the window. It seemed as though she caught a glimpse of someone at the exit. But as her a dark figure came into sight, her heart dropped instantly.

Their eyes met once again. Though at this moment they were at a far distance from each other, their connection had emerged like a chemical reaction.

She pressed her hand against the window. "I love you," she mouthed, just in time before Jeff drove the car out. Within seconds her distance from the man she loved had lengthen and became very excruciating for her to deal.

"Ooh I can't wait to check this place out!" Maria exclaimed with a chuckle. "I bet it's going to be awesome. Right Eve?" She turned her head over upon not hearing a word from the back. "Eve?"

"Huh?" Eve had returned to reality. "Sorry?"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maria asked with concern.

"It's nothing," Eve told with a best smile she could give. "I just have something in my eye, that's all."

x-x-x-x-x

It was as if he was glued to where he was standing right now. If anyone were to see him, they would say that he was simply staring into space. Yes, he was staring into space, but not by means of daydreaming.

But the empty space where the black sedan was. That very same car that Eve was in.

He had wanted nothing more than to bring her back into his arms again. But he knew that this could not be. He was married to Vickie Guerrero. And if their secret affair was revealed to the public, then his marriage would be in shambles.

And she would become the victim of belittlement. The last thing he wanted was for her to be looked down at.

For something that felt like forever, it turned out that it was never meant to last.

But one thing for sure was that the Latina would always have a special place in his heart.

Though she was already gone, he breathed out his final words. "I love you too, Eve."

x-x-x-x

A/N: Surely you should figure who the mystery man is by now, right? :P

Hope you enjoyed this. You probably might have known about the story of Adam and Eve from the bible. That kinda gave me inspiration after realizing they have the same names lol.

Note that this is a one shot so don't ask to update soon. But I am _considering_ to make a sequel sometime in the future. I don't know yet.

I'd love to hear what you think of this one shot. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
